Trust No One
by ExeliaWave
Summary: Evelyn grew up without a mother of father. Her soul is dented with her secrets, and she doesn't think she can ever really be whole. Then Camp Halfblood takes her in, and she's given another chance at life. Can she learn to trust again? (Discontinued. Boy, I have a lot of discontinued. Way too much.)


She was running.

Dashing down red-carpeted halls, flitting round corners and racing up staircases.

She'd been running from them for months. There had been others, others who sought her out, others who tried to catch her. There were satyrs, men who were half goat. There were tree spirits, who cried out for her. Then there were even centaurs, wild creatures in fluorescent T-shirts.

They all failed to secure her. So they sent _them. _

They were better. More skilled than the others, more experienced. They tracked her well. Every time she ran, they always caught up. There was no rest for her.

She'd hidden in an abandoned burrow, left behind by other fugitives like her. But they'd tracked her there too, and she had left behind many of her supplies to escape.

She had snuck into the manor, hoping to disguise herself as one of the many guests attending some type of party. Fancy cocktails were set up downstairs, along with little sweets and pastries. She had even stolen one of the dresses from one of the million bedrooms. She doubted they would notice; there were so many!

She had never had the luxury of so many articles of clothing. She had even enjoyed the feel of rifling through the enormous wardrobe. But that feeling was cut short by the reminder that _they_ were somewhere down there, searching for her. So she had plucked out the first thing closest to her - a lightweight, periwinkle dress - and ran.

Then, near the top of enormous building, she stopped to peel off the fabric, leaving it in another of the bedrooms. It was snowing outside, and she had sensed them near her. She had felt their footsteps, thumping up the stairs. She knew that they had explored the rooms where she had found her dress.

Her senses were sharp, polished off with years with the Hunters. But their's were sharp too, their talents trained and honed to live as a demigod. They were constantly on her trail, and she sensed them enough to know when they were there. But she was so tired, so exhausted, she barely felt them before they caught up. Like last night, she hadn't known they were there until she heard them traipsing through the tunnels. But now she was awake and running, her senses tensed and waiting for any trace of them. If they caught her... She wouldn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she heard their voices. So close, just down the hall. How had she missed it? She's trained herself since she was born to sense them. Monsters, nymphs, satyrs, even the occasional god. Yet she had missed this group of strangely powerful demigods. Were her senses dulling?

She took off on a run, sprinting out the door of the room and past the group of surprised demigods. Surprised them enough that they didn't chase after her until she was flying up the next flight if stairs. Recovering from their shock, they ran after her with a cry, but she was already gone, flitting around a corner.

They wasted no time to race after her, the patter of their feet like thunder compared to her light steps. She didn't stop running, despite their cries to _wait, please wait_. She dashed out onto a balcony, quite certain that they didn't see her, and keeled over the edge of the icy railing, gasping for breath. She heard their steps inside and swivelled to her left, running down the slippery balcony, shivering in her thin, stolen jacket. She glanced cautiously behind her, still running. Not seeing them, she twisted back to continue her mad dash, but skidded to a stop with a loud, rasping gasp.

The balcony ended. Just ended. She saw now that the ladder had been blown off by the screeching wind, the metal partially buried in the soft snowfall. Eyes wide, she considered jumping off the end and hoping for a soft fall, when she felt strong arms sliding over her frozen skin, wrapping around her shoulders and securing her firmly. She gasped in shock, and brought back her elbow sharply, hoping to catch him in his stomach, and force him to let go. He dodged swiftly, and, unfortunately, her movement twisted her into an inescapable position. She growled in frustration and squirmed in his grasp, sending her leg out to trip him. She hit him in the shin, but he was too heavy. He did grunt exasperatedly, and that gave her enough time to wriggle out of her position into a better one that gave her a fighting chance. She bucked in his grip, forcing one arm down. Unfortunately, he regained his grip and dragged her, squirming and buckling, back inside the mansion.

The rest of the group were huddled inside, dressed for the weather. There were several of them, mostly scruffy teenage boys. There was only one female in the group, a wiry girl with sunny blonde curls and emerald green eyes. Large backpacks hung from their shoulders, and they were discussing in a very unorganized meeting about how to bring her back.

_Back where_? She thought, _Where are they taking me?_

One finally caught sight of her; a tall, dark haired young man with glittering hazel eyes. He greeted his friend with a nod of his head, and a shout to the others alerted them of her presence. His intricate eyes studied her, from her raven tendrils of hair to her icy blue eyes. The others gathered around to watch her like she was some damn zoo exhibit, shipped from halfway across the world.

The green-eyed blonde rolled her eyes, "Well," she said, "Took you long enough."

The person holding her snorted, "You think it was easy? This one's a fireball. Put up quite the fight."

"She's not hard to look at, either," a scruffy boy in the corner said with a mischievous grin.

The blonde punches him swiftly in the arm, rolling her eyes, "Stupid son of Hermes," She said.

She watches their banter with cautious eyes, still wondering what they were going to do. She wasn't going down without a fight, so good luck towing her back - wherever back was.

A short but built boy closest to her caught her gaze shuffled back a bit. "Whoa," He muttered, "She looks murderous."

The others laughed and she snarled, a feral sound. She plunged her elbow back sharply, this time successfully catching her captor in the stomach, extracting a grunt of pain. She took her chance to squirm out of his grasp and dash away as fast as she could.

She didn't get far, unfortunately, for the dark-haired rascal caught her and dragged her back, where her former captor - who turned out to be a sandy-haired teenage male who looked like he belonged in California, but his stormy grey eyes completely ruined the image - whined like a child over his little bruise.

The girl smirked, "Shut up, little brother."

The boy immediately became indignant. "I am your _older brother,_ Eliza!"

Eliza raised an eyebrow, "But you're acting like a younger one, Zachary."

Zachary growled in frustration and reached over and patted Eliza on the head, as if to prove he was older. Eliza raised both eyebrows and returned the favour.

The one who was currently containing their escapee sighed, "Forgetting something, guys? Or some_one_, actually? Maybe you could continue your head-patting game sometime else?"

Eliza smiled, "Right, sorry. So, umm... What's your name?" She asked their escapee. She raised her chin defiantly. "Ookay, so... I'm Eliza, and the annoying one is my brother Zach, the one behind you is Tristan," She gestured to her new captor, "That is Devin, Nolan, and Jay," She points to each one in turn, "And, last of all, that is Nathaniel, but we all call him Nathan," She points to the short one, the one who called her murderous. "But, ah, in order to make this work, we need to know your name. We promise we won't hurt you, so can't we all be friends here?"

She narrowed her eyes, not trusting any of them, especially when surrounded by six adolescent males. But she revealed her name anyways, for Eliza seemed trustful, "Evelyn," She clipped shortly.

"Oh! She speaks!" Devin, the scruffy son of Hermes cried in mock wonder. Eliza thwacked him on the back of the head and he shut up.

"Thank you," Zachary said sincerely. Eliza hit him too, clearly noting the sarcasm. "What?! What was wrong with that?!"

Eliza rolled her eyes with a sigh, turning back to Evelyn, "Please pardon the boys. Clearly, they stopped aging the day they turned seven."

"What do you want from me?" Evelyn hissed, eager to escape from them.

Tristan spoke up, "We were sent to retrieve you and bring you safely to Camp Halfblood."

Evelyn bristled. "I am perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much."

Tristan tightened his grasp, noting how she had tensed at his words. She entranced him, from her wild ways to her cold blue eyes. How she had managed own her for all these years was astonishing. A demigod as powerful as she was would attract many monsters. Who was her godly parent?

More importantly, who was _she_?

"I didn't mean it that way," Tristan added quickly, "We just want to... Uh... Eliza, some help here?" He said, watching her strain to break out of his grip

"Evelyn," Eliza said, "We just want to make sure you're safe. Could you please come back to Camp Halfblood with us? Meet Chiron? At least for a few days. Then you can decide to leave or not, and we won't bother you again."

Evelyn contemplated the offer. On the bright side, it would a safe place to stay, a warm bed, protection. On the other hand, they could force her to stay.

She stopped fighting. "Oka - !"

The chimera charged in, the one that had been following them for days. With a cry, Evelyn threw herself in front of the group, whipping out her arrows and sending one flying. The celestial bronze tips sunk into the hide of the monster, stalling it at least for a few moments. She launched one after another, finally lodging one into the creature's jaw as it opened to roar. With a shudder, it exploded into dust, coating everything with a fine layer of the monster.

She turned back to the others, all of whom were watching her with their mouths hanging open. She cocked her head. "Close your mouthes. You'll catch flies."

* * *

After Evelyn had wrestled her pack from Jay, a good-humoured son of Apollo who had picked it up off the floor of her burrow, they went on their way to this... Camp Halfblood.

She was walking next to Tristan, who had been appointed as her babysitter (she has good hearing. Don't think she didn't hear them) when Zachary fell back next to them after his argument with Eliza at the front.

"Hey, Eve - can I call you Eve?"

"No," She replied shortly.

"So, Eve, where did you learn shoot like that? I've never seen anyone without training able to do that."

"Who says I haven't trained?"

His eyes widened. "Where did you train?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer my question!"

"If you wish to learn archery, why don't you pray to Lady Artemis?"

His grey eyes were as wide as saucers now. "You were a Hunter, weren't you? That's why you wear so much silver, why you're so good with arrows. You're a Hunter!" Then his brow furrowed, "But wait, if you're a Hunter, why are you alone? What did you do to get... Kicked out?"

She hissed with anger, "I was not... _Kicked out_, as you say. I chose to leave of my own free will."

"But why?"

She snarled, "I am worn out. I do not wish to speak any longer."

He sighed, "Of course not." And fell back to speak with Nolan and Devin.

They continued walking in silence for a while, Zach's chatter faded in the background. Finally, Tristan broke the ice.

He smiled wryly, "So, a Hunter, huh?"

Eve stiffened next to him. "Yes."

"Zach was right though; why did you leave?"

She hissed, hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, her eyes narrowed.

His brow furrowed. "Are - are you okay?"

There was no reply.

"Eve?"

Her silence was really nerve-wracking. She stood rigidly, and then suddenly stopped moving altogether.

"Eve? Eve, are you okay? _Eve?!_"

She was shaking now.

He took hold of her shoulders, shaking her gently, "Eve? Ohmihgod, Eve, look at me!"

She was still staring straight ahead, her eyes unseeing.

"_Eve_! Eve, Eve, come on, answer me! Eve! Guys, what's wrong with her?! _Eve_!" She was really scaring him now.

The others gathered around, their cries mingling into the night. Eliza, her piercing green eyes filled with worry, slapped her harshly across the face.

She blinked her blue eyes, coming back to the world and began shaking uncontrollably. She let out a choked sob and shrieked, pointing into the distance.

"_Manticore_!"

* * *

**So, this is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. I know it's a bit confusing at first, but things will unravel. **

**And I know Eve is a mysterious soul, so I'll reveal just a little bit to you. Eve has had a bad history with Manticores. She faced down a Chimera. No problem, but Manticores terrify her.**

**You know, it's strange that the FanFics I write about PJO are never about Percy Jackson. Maybe I should write about him instead. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please please _please_ review!**

**~ Arielle**


End file.
